A stirrup for horseback riding is generally formed by an annular structure having a lower horizontal portion, also referred to as a “tread”, supporting the boot or shoe of the rider. Above, the stirrup is provided with a ring for connection to a stirrup strap.
Typically, the ring is loosely coupled to the annular structure. During use, when the foot of the rider is not inserted in the stirrup, the stirrup tends to be arranged parallel to the horse's body, making it difficult to insert the boot or shoe.
Sometimes the ring is formed as an opening in the top of the annular structure. Also in such cases, when the bracket hangs freely from the stirrup strap, it is substantially parallel to the body of the horse.
The ring also may be welded to the top of the arched structure of the stirrup. However, the weld involves a greater risk of breakage of the stirrup and requires, in any case, further features in order to make the stirrup.